


Bittersweet

by tubofskippy



Series: Peanut Butter Prompts [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Candy, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubofskippy/pseuds/tubofskippy
Summary: Prompt: "Gafou and candy" submitted by anon.After Lefou does Gaston yet another favor, Gaston decides to do him one in return. Well, sort of.





	Bittersweet

Lefou sat secludedly, stitching up a hole in Gaston's coat that he'd ripped in a tussle (not admittedly, with a branch). He dropped the thread when he heard the familiar sound of boots plodding through the entryway. 

"Your coat's almost finished," he said, not even bothering to look up from his work. Unexpectedly, a box was slammed on the desk in front of him. 

"What's this?" Lefou lifted the sleek top off of the container to reveal a beautiful arrangement of sweets. 

"A thank you," Gaston said, nonchalantly. The gesture was very unlike him.

"You went out of your way to do something nice for me?" Lefou smiled, raising an eyebrow. "There has to be a catch." Gaston sighed, caught in the act.

"Belle wouldn't take them."

Lefou laughed. It was no surprise. He appreciated it anyway. They did look delicious. 

"But you deserve them more than she does," Gaston blurted. That was a surprise to Lefou. Blushing, he handed Gaston his coat back.

"Thank you," Lefou said, and popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"No, thank you." Gaston threw on his coat and headed for the door. "Just... don't eat them all at once." 

Lefou shook his head. There was the Gaston he knew.


End file.
